


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: My Monster Boyfriends(Big Bang) [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Blood Drinking, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dragon Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Human Youngbae, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Pre-Canon, Pre-Idol, Pre-debut, Takes place after the documentary, Vampire Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Werewolf Seunghyun, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Everyone
Series: My Monster Boyfriends(Big Bang) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612951





	Untitled

**8:05 AM**

"Lee Seunghyun,don't you dare touch my breakfast!"

Youngbae smiled as he listened to the chaos around him.They'd only been living together like this for a few weeks but already it felt like home.

He looked up to see what the chaos in question was about and was greeted with Jiyong hovering over his breakfast like a wild animal and Seungri giving him a smug grin.

 _Of course it's these_ _two_.Youngbae thought. _Who else would it be?_


End file.
